1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image composition device, an image composition, and a storage medium storing a program, which compose a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are conventionally known which are designed to generate a composed image by composing a subject image with a background image or a frame image (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-159158).
However, if a plurality of images are composed to generate an interesting composed image, when an image located in the background of a subject image has excessively strong or weak sense of reality, the resulting composed image involves a sense of discomfort between the subject image and the background image. This may disadvantageously make the composed image uninteresting.